vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
PoPiPo
thumb|300px|Imagen del PVPoPiPo (ぽっぴっぽー) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 11 de Diciembre de 2008 y actualmente supera las dos millones de visitas en Nicovideo, siendo una de las canciones más famosas y representativas de Hatsune Miku. El nombre oficial en ingles es "Vegetable Juice". En esta canción Miku nos ofrece zumo vegetal, que es saludable a un precio de 200 yenes. Es una canción divertida y movida, que es conocida principalmente por su ritmo. La fama de esta ha sido tal, que se han hecho multitud de vídeos fanmades, así como covers y versiones parodiadas de la canción. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música, Letra e Ilustración: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalostar feat.Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS THE COMPLETE BEST OF LamazeP *MIKUNOPOLIS in LOS ANGELES "Hajimemashite, Hatsune Miku desu" *POP THE HATSUNE MIKU *Vocalo Vision *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Hatsune Miku Best ～impacts～ Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Future Tone *Just Dance 2017 Letras Kanji= ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー（×11） ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっ ぽぴー ☆ さあ飲め　お前好きだろ？ 野菜ジュース 私が決めた　いま決めた 　 だから飲んで　私の野菜ジュース 　 価格は200円 　 そいやそいや 　 どっせーどっせー 　 そいやそいや 　 どっせーどっせー 　 まろやか野菜ジュース 　 ふわふわ野菜ジュース 　 いちばんオススメなのは 　 緑のジュース 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 ベジタブルな 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 生命あふれた 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 あなたも今 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 ぽっぴぽっぴぽっぽっぴっぽー 　 野菜ジュースが好きになる 　 ぽぴー ☆から下を3回くりかえし |-| Romaji= Po pipo pipo, popipo, po pipo pipo, popipo Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Saa none omae suki daro, yasai Juice Watashi ga kimeta, ima kimeta. Dakara nonde watashi no yasai Juice Kakaku wa ni-hyaku yen Soi-yah , soi-yah Dossei , dossei Maroyaka yasai Juice Iuwa-Iuwa yasai Juice. Ichi-ban osusume nano-wa midori no Juice! Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo VEGETABLE na A AA AA , A A AAA Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo Seimei afureta A AA AA, A A AAA Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo anata no ima A AA AA, A A AAA Po pipo pipo , popipo , po pipo pipo , popipo Yasai Juice ga suki ni naru~. |-| Español= Po pipo pipo, popipo, po pipo pipo, popipo Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bebe ahora te encantará Es jugo vegetal Debes amar esta bebida, lo acabo de decidir Así que por favor, bebe ahora Mi jugo vegetal Cuesta sólo 200 yenes Dulce y suave jugo vegetal Espumoso este jugo vegetal El mejor jugo que elijo para ti, es.... ¡el jugo verde! Popipopipo popipo Es tan vegetal Popipopipo popipo Tan lleno de energía Popipopipo popipo Ahora es el momento de que tú Popipopipo popipo Seas un real amante del jugo vegetal Versiones sucesivas Versión Ingles thumb|232px|Imagen del PVFue publicada un 27 de Enero de 2009 y actualmente supera las 240 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música e Ilustración: Lamaze-P Letra: Otonagi-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Ingles= Po pipo pipo, popipo, po pipo pipo, popipo Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Let's take, You're lovin' it. "Vegetable juice." You must love this drink, I've decided now. So take it now, with my true heart. "Vegetable juice." It costs just 2 dollars. Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Come on! Come on! Let's dance! Mellow and mellow vegetable juice. Creamy and creamy vegetable juice. I guess you should like the best, this one. "Big Pale Blue Juice!" Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) We are vegetaria-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Every vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Happy vegetaria-a-a-a-an. Po-ppi-po-ppi-po-ppo-ppi-pou (x2) Y. A. S. A. I love you, so and I love you!! Versión Megurine Luka thumb|210px|Imagen del PVFue publicada un 31 de Enero de 2009 y actualmente supera las 497 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música, Letra e Ilustración: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Versión Kagamine Rin thumb|208px|Imagen del PVFue publicada un 16 de Abril de 2009 y actualmente supera las 159 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Contiene la letra tanto en japones como en ingles. Intérprete: Kagamine Rin Música, Letra e Ilustración: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Versión Megurine Luka (Primer Aniversario) thumb|Imagen del PVFue publicada un 10 de Diciembre de 2009 y actualmente supera las 93 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: '''Megurine Luka '''Música, Letra e Ilustración: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo Versión V3 thumb|260px|Imagen del PVFue publicada un 10 de Diciembre de 2009 y actualmente supera las 93 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Fue hecha para el 8° aniversario de Hatsune Miku. Contiene la letra tanto en japones como en ingles. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku V3 y English Música, Letra e Ilustración: Lamaze-P *Nicovideo *Youtube Galería Arte Conceptual= Jā ★ ji concept.jpg|Arte Conceptual para el Concurso "SG Kosu 2" por Hekapon |-| Modulos= Popipo_model_1.png|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Popipo para Project Diva 2nd. Popipo_model_2.jpg|Modelo de Hatsune Miku en Popipo para Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Canción publicada en 2008 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Canción publicada en 2015 Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Salón de la Fama